Gabby
by Hullanta
Summary: One-shot, first installment of: Gabby. It is a tale of the anguish felt by the younger angels and the story of one who rose to the challenge of being the first Wingless Angel to survive.


_Hiya this is the first of a series of one-shots, hope you like the first installment of **Gabby!**  
_

* * *

 _ **The Worst Day Ever And The Big Surprise**_

It all started one bright morn when the wind sang through the trees and the ground hummed with content. All around I witnessed my brothers and sisters harvest the fruitful joy around them, gripping the fleeting moments of merriment, hesitant to loosen their grip upon what had been lost to a oppressive cloud of ruin. We had been abandoned in a time of great peril, where the trees had stopped conveying the tune held within the seemingly disorganized pattern of the wind and only allowed brief moments of peaceful elation for the troubled souls within my gaze. I had brought them here in a desperate attempt to flee the chaos that had befallen the land of which we used to regard with whole spirits and a desire to move forward with the mission bestowed upon us.

"Brother?" I heard a baritone voice call from below me. I shifted my limbs, to accommodate my sudden transfer of weight from one branch to another, to lay eyes on the origin of the voice calling to me. Below me stood the youngest of my brothers, the once frail child that had been thrust into my care when I was but a babe myself-perhaps not a babe in the eyes of my father's other children. In their minds I have been a presence within their culture since the dawn of their recorded History, a figure distorted through the ages as they evolved as a whole.

" _They_ are here!" He told me. I gaped at him before regaining my composure and swiftly descending to the forest floor. Once I landed I began to make my way towards the largest of the ancient temples we now resided in. It served as a meeting place and housed our evening dances, something which I had insisted upon the moment we had settled ourselves, which serves to lighten our spirits each day preventing the memory of our lives before the great upsert from overwhelming us. As I made my way down the long aisle I noticed that the rest of my brothers and sisters had also joined us.

"We didn't want to start without you brother." The youngest explained.

"You did well to come for me young one...I will deal with this and they will not threaten our way of life again." I said with an air authority. When I reached the end of the aisle I sat upon the wooden chair that stood proudly at the end and faced the four people walking hesitantly towards me, they stopped as our only pair of twin brothers crossed their swords three metres in front of me.

"Father… Lucifer… Michael… and… Raphael!" I said, my voice echoing throughout the room.

"Hello son."

"What have you come here for? Surely you do not dare to bring your disputes here!" I asked. My older brothers dared to look bashful but father took another step forward and was stopped by the youngest's sword.

"Step any further and you will lose." My youngest brother almost growled. Our father resisted until the rest of my brothers and sisters took out their blades as well. Lucifer suddenly made himself known.

"How dare you pull out your blade on our father!" Lucifer boomed and walked threateningly towards my youngest but I quickly got to my feet and stood in between them like an enraged mother bear.

"You step one foot closer and you will meet my blade _brother!_ " I snarled, "Or do you even deserve that title?" Lucifer looked menacing as he processed what I had just said. Michael however stepped forward and pulled Lucifer back before he could open his mouth.

"Gabby please, w-" I placed my angel blade at his throat before he could finish his sentence.

"My name is not _Gabby_!" I hissed, angry that he thought he could win me over by using my dusty old nickname that reminded me of horrible times. I slowly increased the pressure of my blade on his neck before continuing.

"The last time anyone called me by that name, this happened…" I spat before taking off my cloak which concealed my back where my six majestic golden wings were once attached to my back but now all that remained were bleeding stubbs. The oldest of my younger siblings covered the eyes of the younger ones as it was most certainly _not_ a pretty sight. Michael choked on his breath.

"Oh you don't like the results of your little tantrum?" I growled. Lucifer looked horrified but soon regained his composure.

"And just how is that our fault!" He asked appalled.

"You ignored my cries for help when Zachariah was _sawing_ my wings off. I cried your names but _you didn't come_! Too wrapped up in your little _war_ to help the little brother that stood by you when the rest of the universe was **against** you! I stayed there for _days_ before Castiel recovered enough to grab Sam and Dean to cut me down from the crucifix my so called brother nailed me to!" I cried a few stray tears leaking out, "I was **Abandoned** not only by my brothers but my own _father_!"

My elder brothers and our father just stared at me in horror at me receiving the same treatment the humans had given our brother. They were about to reply when a prayer echoed through the hall like an air raid siren, it was Sam's voice.

" _Gabe you better get down here! Might want to bring a few of your brothers."_ At that the normal angels geared up for the usual fight against whatever demons decided to mess with our favourite humans. I growled in frustration at the four celestial beings in front of me and moved to follow seven of my brothers that were the main response team for situations like this. Castiel, as my sort of second in command, was right behind me eager to aid the other half of his soul as I was to mine.

Twenty seconds later we appeared in the middle of a hoard of demons that were drawing ever so closer to the two humans we had surrounded. Castiel and I turned to the Winchester brothers just in time to be enveloped in hugs. When I caught Sam I immediately used my grace to heal any and all injuries that had befallen him before pulling him into a sweet kiss. I pulled back checked over him with my eyes.

"Hey Sammich, Deano! Happy to see us?" I asked more of my trickster side showing through then the leader I was for my family. The part of me that loved jokes had been repressed as soon as my family was in danger. Sam smiled slightly and pulled out of my arms to stand next to me as I turned to face the demons.

"Bobby here?" Castiel asked from my right as he had just experienced the same greeting as I. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, Crowley got him out as soon as these mother-"

"DEAN!"

"Sorry Cas. The minutes these _things_ turned up-good enough for you Cas?" Dean continued.

"Yes, that was satisfactory I-"

"Now is so not the time guys!" Sam said from next to me. I was about to agree when I felt my father's presence approaching, I grabbed Sam and pressed his head into my chest to shield his eyes from the heavenly light. I felt Castiel do the same to Dean but also covering us all with his wings.. The demons, however, had no such luck and were disintegrated by the heavenly father's grace the moment he touched Earth. The minute that all the demons were gone father turned his grace down enough so that Dean and Sam wouldn't burn their eyes out when they looked at him. Castiel unfurled his wings and the Winchester brothers stopped shielding their eyes and stood back where they were before my father graced us with his presence.

"Well I never expected you to have fallen for a mud monkey brother, you truly have changed. But even better you have decided to choose our true vessels. Now hand them over-" Lucifer only got so far before my angel blade was speared through his left shoulder and Castiel's through his right. We spoke with one voice in that moment.

" **No one touches the Winchesters, Sam/Dean is MINE!"** We roared. Sam and Dean came forward, wrapped their arms around our waists and began to nuzzle into our necks in an attempt to reassure us of our claim on them. Lucifer whimpered in pain.

"Hold on sunshine… don't do this here… surrounded by dead mother-"

"DEAN!" Castiel exclaimed.

We wouldn't have let him go if our lifemates hadn't pulled the blades out for us. The moment that they were out Lucifer healed himself with his grace and apologised.

"Sorry my brothers, my brief time in the cage has corrupted my mind… I am still healing"

"Make sure you do not make the same mistake again… because next time we will not aim for your shoulders! And even our lifemates won't stop us next time!" Castiel and I spoke, still in union. We relaxed as Lucifer backed away but we were still on guard, as was the life of a warrior of our father.

"Come… you will face judgement in front of the council…" I said gathering Sam in my arms before teleporting back to the main temple.


End file.
